Kirito and Asuna's Wedding
by AsunaKirito4Ever
Summary: Kirito is now 18 and Asuna is now 19. They are still dating but Kirito feels that it is time they move forward and get married in the real world. The wedding will be expensive so Kirito will have to get a job to pay for the ring and other parts of the wedding. He hopes that Asuna's father will approve of their marriage.
1. Day 1 Part 1

"Asuna!" Rika calls.

"I'm almost ready! Give me two minutes!" Asuna calls back.

"We don't want to be late!" Rika calls again.

"They can wait two minutes!" Asuna calls back.

Rika shakes her head in disappointment. Keiko and Suguha were meeting Asuna and Rika at the mall. Rika decided that it would be nice if they all went on a small shopping spree together.

Asuna finally comes outside, ready to go.

"Finally!" Rika exclaims.

"Let's go, if you are in such a rush." Asuna says.

Rika and Asuna start walking towards the mall.

"Asuna, you know maybe you could find a new outfit to surprise Kirito with. " Rika says.

"Maybe." Asuna says, a little embarrassed.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, we all know you love him." Rika says.

Asuna doesn't answer. Rika lets out a laugh and continues to talk for the entire walk.

Asuna and Rika arrive at the mall to find Keiko and Suguha waiting outside for them.

"It's about time!" Keiko exclaims.

"We got here a fast as we can! Someone had to make sure that they looked better then all of us." Rika says.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I want to look nice!" Asuna says.

Keiko and Rika begin to laugh some.

"Let's get going!" Asuna says, noticing that Suguha is a little uncomfortable.

They all enter the mall together, Keiko and Rika in the front and Asuna was back a little with Suguha.

"Something on your mind Suguha?" Asuna asks.

"It's nothing. It's just a little strange for me to be with you. You are my brother's girlfriend after all." Suguha says.

"I hope that doesn't mean we can't have a good time together or be friends." Asuna says.

"We can be friends! I didn't mean it like that…" Suguha says.

"Don't worry about it. Let's have some fun." Asuna says.

"Alright." Suguha says, as they enter the first store.

While all the ladies were out shopping, Kirito and Klein decided that they should have a small get together themselves at Agil's bar.

"So Kirito, you and Asuna thinking about getting married?" Klein says.

Kirito was shocked by the question and he spit out some of his drink.

"I haven't really thought about it." Kirito stammers out.

"We all know that you two love each other. Why not get married?" Agil interjects.

"You've already been together for a rather long time." Klein says.

"You're right…" Kirito says.

"We don't mean to rush you, we just know that eventually you'll probably marry her." Klein says, laughing a bit.

"You guys are right through, I want to marry her." Kirito says.

"That's the idea! Good for you! Kirito _was_ holding out on me!" Klein says, laughing more.

Kirito spits out more of his drink.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He says, joining in with the laughing.

Agil fills up their drinks again.

"It was a good thing that they all went out shopping, that way this could be a secret and Asuna will have a good surprise." Agil says.

"Right, however we are going to have to tell Rika, Keiko and Suguha about this idea." Klein says.

"You guys can tell Rika and Keiko, I'll tell Suguha." Kirito says.

"Makes total sense that you tell your sister." Agil says.

"So Kirito do you have any idea what you need to do to making this actually happen?" Klein asks.

"I know I need to buy her a ring, I know that will be expensive. The whole wedding will cost so much. I don't even have a job!" Kirito says, sadly.

"Maybe the wedding could be rather small? That way it doesn't cost so much." Klein suggests.

"You could have the reception here if you want." Agil suggests.

"You'll do that for me!?" Kirito asks.

"Of course. We will have to find a date that works though. Asuna's father will also have a say in the date and where it is held though." Agil says.

"Thank you! I will speak to her father as soon as possible." Kirito says.

"Besides this wedding, you could have another one in ALO. It would only be fair because we weren't there for your wedding in SAO." Klein says.

"I'll see if that works out." Kirito says.

Agil fills the drinks again.

"We know you love her, and deep down you know that this is the right thing to do." Agil says.

"I cannot stand to be away from her for long periods of time. So yeah, I know that this is definitely the right thing." Kirito says.

"Perfect. Now you have to talk to her father about it." Klein says.

"True, anyways though I don't think I can even afford a ring." Kirito says.

"I have a solution to that. You can work here. It wouldn't be the best job, however it would get you some money." Agil says.

"Really? You'll do that for me?" Kirito says.

"Of course, you can start tomorrow. It won't pay much but at least it is something." Agil says.

"Thank you." Kirito says.

"Actually, you could start now if you want?" Agil says.

Kirito looks to Klein.

"Don't worry about me. It would be entertaining to watch you work." Klein responds.

Kirito smiles to Klein and then they all burst out laughing.

"What do you say Kirito?" Agil asks.

"I'll do it." Kirito says.

"Perfect! You can start by wiping off those tables over there." Agil says.

"Alright." Kirito says.

"The cleaning supplies are back there." Agil says, pointing to a small hallway.

"Why don't we all try on some dresses?" Rika suggests.

"That sounds fun! What do you think Suguha?" Keiko asks.

"Let's try it." Suguha responds.

"Maybe Asuna could pick out something cute to wear for her upcoming anniversary with Kirito." Rika suggests.

"Maybe…" Asuna responds.

"Oh come on! We know you like to look nice for him!" Keiko says.

"Fine, let's go." Asuna says, blushing a little.

Rika takes Suguha up ahead to look for a dress together and Keiko stays back with Asuna and they look together.

"Isn't this fun?" Keiko asks.

"It is, I wonder if Kirito would like this." Asuna says, holding up a dress.

"Maybe! Go try it on!" Keiko says, excited.

Asuna takes the dress into one of the changing rooms.

"Rika! Suguha! Come here! Asuna is trying on a dress!" Keiko yells.

Rika and Suguha come rushing over in a hurry.

"Come on out Asuna! Let us see it!" Rika says.

Asuna exits the changing room wearing the dress.

"How do I look?" she asks.

"Stunning!" Keiko comments.

"Not bad, you could do better." Rika says, playfully.

"Hey!" Asuna says.

"I like it." Suguha says.

"Kirito would love it!" Keiko says.

"You think so?" Asuna asks.

"Absolutely!" Rika says.

"I'll get it then, it would be a good dress to wear when we go out on our anniversary." Asuna says.

"Speaking of your anniversary, have you gotten a gift for Kirito yet?" Keiko asks.

"No, not yet. I'm sure I'll find something to get him." Asuna says.

"You could always make him a sandwich. He always liked your cooking." Suguha suggests.

"True." Asuna says with a laugh.

"Why don't we go looking for a gift?' Rika suggests.

"It's ok we don't have too. I don't want to take up your time with that." Asuna says.

"Aw don't be like that! We want to help!" Keiko says.

"Ok, fine then." Asuna says.

"Get changed out of that and pay for it and we'll move on." Rika says.

"Right, almost forgot about that." Asuna says.

"Anyways Asuna, do you have any idea what he has planned for your anniversary?" Rika shouts through the changing room door.

"I don't know, I think he wants to go to the park for a picnic though." Asuna answers.

"That's so romantic!" Keiko says.

Asuna finishes getting changed and exits the dressing room.

"I'm going to pay for this quickly and then we will go." She says.

"Take your time." Suguha says.

While Asuna is paying for her dress, Suguha's phone rings. She has gotten a text message from Kirito.

"Rika, Kirito just texted me. He says that he wants me to meet Klein at the mall entrance quickly." Suguha says.

"That's odd. Well, you'll have to go meet him then. I'll tell Asuna and we will meet you back here." Rika says.

"I won't be long. I'll find you, go on ahead." Suguha says.

"Suit yourself." Rika says.

Suguha starts off towards the mall entrance when Asuna comes back.

"Where is Suguha going?" Asuna asks.

"Kirito texted her. He wants her to meet Klein by the mall entrance." Rika says.

"Interesting. Well, let's get a move on." Asuna says.

As Suguha approaches the front entrance, she notice Klein standing right by the doors. She approaches him and notices that he is smiling.

"Hello Suguha, you must have gotten Kirito's text." He says.

"Yes, what is this about? Is he ok?" Suguha asks.

"He is fine, more than fine actually. He got a job from Agil and is working right now. He sent me to talk to you about something." Klein says.

"What did he want you to talk to be about?" Suguha asks.

"He was going to tell you himself but he knew it couldn't wait until he got done with work." Klein says.

"What is it?" Suguha asks.

"Kirito is planning to marry Asuna as soon as he gets the money for the ring and the approval of Asuna's father. He wants to know if you can keep it a secret from Asuna and the others. He'll tell Rika and Keiko later tonight at the party." Klein says.

"That's…great. I'm glad for him. He really loves her a lot." Suguha says, lowering her head.

"Please remember to keep this a secret." Klein says.

"Don't worry I will. I'm glad that my brother has finally found someone." Suguha says, looking Klein right in the eyes.

"He might need your help with a few things in regards to the wedding. I'm not sure what those would be so I'll let him discus them with you later. I've got to head out, it was nice talking to you Suguha. See you later." Klein says, waving goodbye.

Once Klein is out of sight, Suguha turns to head back to the others.

"My brother must really love her." Suguha thought to herself, holding back tears.

Asuna and the others had made their way to the game section of the mall.

"Maybe he would like a new game?" Rika suggests.

"Maybe you could get it too and meet him in it!" Keiko suggests.

"Maybe, or maybe I could get him some more colorful clothes." Asuna says, laughing.

"He does like to wear black a lot." Keiko says.

They all start laughing.

"Come on, let's go try to find something he would like!" Asuna says.

Rika looks at Keiko and then they run after Asuna.

"Hey Rika!" Suguha yells, she finally found them again.

"Hey! What did Klein want?" Rika asks.

"He just wanted to tell me that he wants us to meet them at Agil's bar later tonight for a small party. Oh, and that Kirito got a job." Suguha says.

"Kirito got a _job_? Where?" Rika asks.

"At Agil's bar. What are you up too?" Suguha asks.

"I'm just looking around while Asuna and Keiko look for clothes for Kirito. You could stay with me if you want." Rika says.

"Yea, sure. I'll stay with you." Suguha says.

"Great! Let's try to find something nice and pretty that fits you…." Rika says.

"Asuna! This looks nice!" Keiko shouts.

"I'm not sure if he would wear it though. It's, rather colorful. He isn't used to much color." Asuna answers.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you are right. What about this then?" Keiko says, holding up another shirt.

"He might like that. Oh! These pants match with it too!" Asuna says

Kirito finally finished wiping down all the tables and making sure that all the chairs were clean as well. Agil kept him busy almost all day with odd jobs and a lot of cleaning.

"Alright Kirito. You've done good today. You've worked around 2 and a half hours or so. With minimum wage at 780 per hour, that means you made about 1,950 today. You'll be payed weekly to make things easier on me. Now, go get changed for the party. We don't want you looking sloppy in front of your wife-to-be." Agil says sharply.

"Thank you! I'll see you in a bit!" Kirito exclaims.

On Kirito's way out, Klein re-enters the bar.

"Don't worry, Suguha is all on board with the wedding." Klein says to Kirito when he passes him.

"I'm glad she is on board with it." Kirito responds back.


	2. Day 1 Part 2

Asuna, Keiko, Rika and Suguha left the mall to head back to their homes to get ready for the small party at Agil's bar. Before they left, Rika asked Asuna if she was planning on wearing a dress tonight when she sees Kirito. Keiko also suggested that Asuna should wrap Kirito's gifts before she goes just in case she decides to give him one of them.

Asuna was now at home deciding on something nice to wear to the party. She remembers Rika's suggestion to wear a dress. She goes into her closet and comes back a little later with three possible dress ideas.

While Asuna was trying on dresses, the three gifts for Kirito sat on her bed, unwrapped. She didn't know if it was the right time for her to be giving Kirito one of his anniversary gifts.

Once Asuna has finally decided to wear a white blouse with a red miniskirt. Now she was just debating whether or not to give Kirito one of the gifts.

Suguha made it home from the mall to find Kirito sitting at the kitchen table, all showered up and ready to head to the party.

"Hello Kirito, just let me get changed and washed up. We can go then ok?" Suguha says, setting down her bags.

"Okay. Before you get all ready Suguha, I just want to quickly talk about Asuna and I getting married." Kirito says, standing up.

"I'm glad you are marrying her. I'm glad that you found the perfect girl for you." Suguha says, shifting her gaze a bit.

"Thank you for understanding Suguha. Did you have a good time at the mall?" Kritio asks.

"It was rather fun, I enjoyed it very much. Now, if you don't mind I would like to get ready for the party." Suguha says.

"Okay. Get ready, we will leave when you are all set." Kirito says.

Suguha walks to her room and shuts the door behind her.

"I just need to bury my feelings for him…" Suguha thought.

She walks over to her closet and grabs a pair of clothes. Then, she exits her room and heads to the bathroom, preparing to get all washed up.

"Just bury your feelings…" Suguha thought again.

Suguha strips down into nothing and gently starts washing herself.

Kirito was sitting down on the couch waiting for Suguha to be ready to go. This party was planned at the last minute as a way for Kirito to talk to Keiko and Rika separately about his plan to marry Asuna.

However unknown to both Keiko and Rika, when Klein came to talk to Suguha, Kirito had Klein ask Suguha if she could find out how much a wedding ring would cost. Kirito decided that he would wait to ask Suguha about the cost of the ring until she was ready to go to the small party.

After a few more minutes, Kirito sees Suguha coming down the hallway.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Just about. Did you manage to find out how much a ring will cost?" Kirito asks.

"Yes I did. Klein was so specific that I was to this without no one knowing. It was hard but I did it. The rings I saw were all around 290,000 yen. I didn't see any nice ones that were cheap but the lowest costing ring was 256,000 yen." Suguha says to Kirito.

"Thank you for the information. One day I will have to go and check them out for myself. Also, I'll have to ask Agil for more hours if I want to even make it close to that much money." Kirito says.

"Maybe Asuna's father will chip in some money?" Suguha says.

"Maybe, cannot assume that he will though." Kirito says.

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Suguha says.

"True. Let's head to the party, we wouldn't want to be late." Kirito says, opening the door.

"Right, let's go." Suguha says, following Kirito out of the house.

Asuna was walking to Agil's bar when she realizes that she forgot to bring one of the gifts for Kirito.

"I must have sub-consciously decided that I didn't want to give it to him early…" Asuna thought to herself.

Asuna continued to look at the ground as she walked to Agil's bar.

When Asuna reaches the bar, it is dark out. She opens the door to the bar and enters quickly.

"Hello Agil. Hello Klein. Hello Keiko. Hello Rika." Asuna says, once she is inside.

"Hello Asuna! Have you seen Kirito or Suguha?" Klein asks.

"No I haven't. Are they running late?" Asuna asks.

"Just a little bit. I just got here a few minutes ago." Keiko says.

"It's nice to see you all again." Asuna says, smiling at all of them.

Asuna sits down at the counter next to Rika. Agil pours them a drink and the minute before the glass touches Asuna's lips, Kirito and Suguha open the door and enter.

"Hello everyone sorry we are late!" Kirito exclaims.

"It's ok. Asuna just got here as well." Agil says.

Kirito and Suguha walk up to the bar and take a seat.

After a while, Suguha and Keiko made their way to a small table a good distance away from the bar. It was clear that they were talking about something fun. Agil is continuing to serve drinks and occasionally cracking jokes to Kirito and Klein.

"Hey Agil, maybe now would be a good time to talk to Rika and Keiko?" Kirito asks.

"In a bit. You should go and chat with Asuna for a bit." Klein interrupts.

"Good idea. I'll be back soon." Kirito says, getting up and walking towards Asuna.

"Hey Asuna. Did you have a good time at the mall today?" Kirito asks, sitting down in a chair across from Asuna.

"It was really fun! Maybe you could come with me one day." Asuna says.

"Maybe! It would be fun. Also, maybe one day we could go for a walk in the woods or even in a nearby park. Something about the woods reminds me of our house in ALO." Kirito says.

"Yes that makes sense. It would be awesome to take a walk in the woods or a park. Maybe I could make sandwiches." Asuna says, half-teasing Kirito with the idea of her cooking.

"That would be amazing." Kirito says.

Asuna laughs a bit and then smiles. Kirito smiles back and their hands meet together on the top of the table.

Kirito and Asuna have been talking for most of the night. Everyone else was having a good time and talking with each other.

"Hey Asuna, I need to go and speak with Agil for a bit ok? He's given me a job and I want to talk about my hours for the rest of the week." Kirito says.

"Okay. Take your time, I'm going to talk with Suguha and Keiko. It sounds like they are having fun." Asuna says, getting up from the table.

"I'll talk to you in a bit honey." Kirito says.

Kirito walks into the back hallway where Agil is waiting for him.

"I'll send Rika down first ok? It will be in this supply closet here. Be quick with telling them." Agil says.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Kirito says.

"Good. Now, get ready." Agil says.

Kirito enters the supply closet and closes the door behind him. Moments later there is a knock on the door and then Rika enters.

"Hey Rika. I have something that I want to tell you." Kirito says.

"Well? What is it?" Rika says.

"You have to promise to keep it a secret." Kirito says.

"Don't worry, I promise." Rika says.

"I am going to marry Asuna soon. I'm planning on talking with her father sometime soon and then proposing to Asuna as soon as I get money for the ring and the wedding. I'm going to need your help planning the wedding if you feel up to it. Suguha, Klein and Agil already know this." Kirito says.

"Oh my gosh! You are going to marry Asuna! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you guys! Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll be there to help!" Rika says excitedly.

"Thanks for understanding. Remember, Asuna cannot know." Kirito says.

"Don't worry, I will be mute about this!" Rika says, opening the door to leave.

Once Rika was gone, Kirito sits back down on the floor and awaits for Keiko's arrival.

Rika re-joins the party and it was not noticed that she disappeared for a little bit. She walks over to Suguha, Keiko and Asuna where they were talking.

"Hey what you talking about?" Rika asks them.

"Just talking about ALO quests. What to chat with us?" Suguha asks.

"Of course!" Rika exclaims.

Rika sits down at the table with them.

"Not to be rude Rika, but I'm going to get up and move to the bar for a bit. I want to see if Agil has something good for me to drink." Keiko says.

"That's not rude at all. Go get yourself something to drink." Rika responds.

"Go get yourself a nice cold drink." Asuna says to Keiko.

Keiko nods and heads quickly to the bar.

"Hey Agil! Do you think you could fix me up a cold drink?" Keiko asks.

"Yes, but could you come with me for a second? Kirito wants to talk to you quickly." Agil says.

"Of course! I still want that drink though." Keiko says.

"Don't worry about the drink, it will be here. Follow me." Agil says.

Agil leads Keiko back into the supply closet where Kirito was waiting for her.

"Hey Kirito. What did you need to talk to me about?" Keiko asks.

"You need to keep this a secret ok?" Kirito asks.

"Of course! What is it?" Keiko asks, getting more and more excited.

"I am going to marry Asuna. I'm going to need your help planning the wedding. Please don't tel, Asuna, I want this to be a surprise." Kirito says.

"I will help! It will be amazing!" Keiko says.

"Thank you." Kirito says.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Asuna." Keiko says, heading back to the door.

"Have a fun night!" Kirito calls back.

Keiko leaves the storage closet and shuts the door behind her. She takes her seat at the bar again and picks up her drink.

As the night moves on, everyone starts getting tired.

"Hey Asuna." Kirito says, taking a seat at the table.

"Hey Kirito. I think I might head home soon, it has been fun but I'm getting a little tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Asuna says with a yawn.

"Alright. Have a good night. Sleep well and have a safe walk home." Kirito says.

"I was actually thinking that you could walk to the bus stop with me…" Asuna suggests.

"Of course I will!" Kirito says smiling and reaching for Asuna's hand.


	3. Day 2

Asuna woke up around noon. Her mother and father left the house for the day so Asuna was home alone. She gets out of bed and stretches. The gifts for Kirito were cautiously wrapped and sitting on the table beside her bed.

Asuna yawns and stretches one more time before lifting herself up out of her bed. She then carefully makes her bed so that she wouldn't get yelled at later. Her mother was having a business dinner later that day. Asuna was excused from attending the dinner and she made plans with Rika after finding out that Kirito had to work the day.

After Asuna finishes making her bed, she heads to the bathroom to get all washed up.

 **(LINELINELINE)**

Kirito wakes from his frequent, reoccurring nightmare about him losing Asuna. Kirito's face was wet with sweat and he was hyperventilating. It took him a few minutes to calm down but even then he was still worried that he wouldn't be there to protect Asuna when harm was being inflicted upon her.

Once Kirito has calmed down some more, he gets up out of bed and walks around his room. He had to be at Agil's for work in forty minutes or so. He quickly rushes to the bathroom and crashes into Suguha. They both fall to the floor.

"Kirito! Why are you in such a rush?" She asks.

"I have to get ready for work. I don't want to be late." He responds.

"Oh, I forgot that you have a job now. I'll let you use the bathroom first then." Suguha responds.

"Thank you." Kirito says back.

Kirito gets up and reaches for Suguha's hand to help her up. As soon as they are standing, Kirito opens the door to the bathroom.

"Wait!" Suguha says.

"What is it?" Kirito asks, looking back at her.

"Do you know when you will be proposing to Asuna?" Suguha asks.

"I'm not sure yet. I have to talk over my work schedule with Agil to see how much I have to work to make 290,000 yen. I still also have to talk with Asuna's father and make sure that he approves." Kirito says.

"So not for some time then?" Suguha says.

"Sounds like it at the moment. Trust me, you would be the first to know the actual date." Kirito says, entering the bathroom and closing the door.

Upon the door closing, Suguha returns to her room.

 **(LINELINELINE)**

Asuna eventually made her way downstairs to find that her mother left her a note telling her to make herself some food. Asuna reads the note quickly and then heads to the refrigerator. Asuna was craving something crunchy so she decided that some apple pie with cinnamon crust would fill her empty stomach. She also realized that her mother might be upset if she finds out that Asuna only at some pie so she decides to make herself a sandwich.

As she was preparing the sandwich, she couldn't help to think about how much Kirito loves her sandwiches. She certainly knew that on her and Kirito's anniversary that she should bring her sandwiches.

The sandwich that Asuna was making was Kirito's absolute favorite. She knew that if she told him that she had it he would be rather jealous of her.

Asuna finishes her lunch without a rush, she didn't have to meet Rika until 20:00. When she finished eating, she thought that it would be a good idea to maybe shower and then go onto ALO for a bit to visit Yui.

 **(LINELINELINE)**

The minute Kirito finished getting washed up and ready for work, he was out the door. He caught a quick glance of Suguha in her room before he exits the house.

"See you later Suguha!" Kirito calls to her.

"See you later!" Suguha calls back.

Kirito leaves quickly and gets his bike. It takes him a while to reach Agil's bar.

He sets his bike in the bike rack and locks it with the lock Agil lent him. Kirito lets out a little sigh and then enters the bar.

"Hello Agil." Kirito says.

"Hello Kirito. Today you are going to start by weeping the floors and wiping down the tables again. Then once you are done with that, I need to you organize one of the back closets." Agil says.

"Alright, I'll get started now." Kirito says.

 **(LINELINELINE)**

It was now 18:45 and Asuna was just getting off ALO for the night. She still had to shower and freshen up before meeting Rika later.

Asuna decided that Rika and her would spend the night walking around the mall again. However, this time they wouldn't buy anything. They would just walk around and talk. It wasn't Asuna's decision to go back to the mall, Rika insisted that they go back.

When Asuna asked Rika why she wanted to go back, Rika didn't give her a straight answer.

"It is really weird that Rika wouldn't tell me why she wanted to go to the mall. Maybe she is embarrassed about something?" Asuna thought to herself.

Asuna gets up and takes her AmuSphere off. She sets it down on her bedside table. Getting up and heading to the bathroom to get ready, Asuna notices that it is now 19:15. She doesn't want to be late for Rika. She also doesn't want to have her mother or father to answer the door. This was a slight fear because Asuna did not want her mother freaking out that her dinner meeting got moved to earlier.

 **(LINELINELINE)**

"Alright Agil. The tables have been wiped down, the floor has been swept and so has the back hallway. I also managed to organize the back supply closet like you wanted me too." Kirito says.

"Good job. You take to this easy. Let's see, you worked six and a half hours today. That means that today you made 5,070 yen. I need you to come in at the same time tomorrow for your next shift. You'll finish about the same time as you did tonight. See you then Kirito." Agil says.

"Thank you! See you then." Kirito says, waving goodbye.

Kirito closes the door behind him and makes his way over to his bike. He unhooks the chain and hops on his bike and leaves.

 **(LINELINELINE)**

Suguha spent most of her day on ALO talking with Asuna and Yui. Suguha learned about how Asuna and Kirito met Yui. Suguha thought it was a very interesting story and even brought some tears to her eyes.

Suguha sits up in her bed and takes the AmuSphere off as Kirito closes the door behind him. She runs out of her room and downstairs.

"Hey Kirito! How was work?" Suguha asks.

"It was tiring but good. What did you do all day?" Kirito asks.

"I was on ALO." Suguha says.

"Nice. Listen, I'm going to make myself something to eat and then I think I'm going to take a cool bath." Kirito says.

"Good idea. Hey, maybe Rika, Keiko and I could help make some money?" Suguha asks.

"You would do that?" Kirito asks.

"I'd have to talk to them about it." Suguha says.

"Okay. Come on, let's make dinner." Kirito says.


	4. Day 3

"Good morning Agil." Kirito says, entering the bar.

"Good morning Kirito. Today will be a busy day for you, I need you to work majority of the day. If you have no plans for today, I need you to work at least 12 hours. Seven hours or so of this shift will be during hours and the rest will be after we close. I need the bar in perfect shape for tomorrow's event." Agil says.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Kirito responds.

"You're a good kid, Kirito." Agil says.

"What's the first task?" Kirito asks.

 **(LINELINELINELINE)**

Asuna wakes up at around half past eight. Her curtains are still drawn so it is clear that her parents aren't wake yet. She sits up out of her bed, wondering what Kirito is doing.

She stretches once and then finally gets out of bed. She takes her time changing out of her pajamas.

When she is finally in her normal clothes; a red sweater and long sweat pants (not something she normally wore); she quickly went down stairs to greet her mother and father.

"Hello mom, hello dad." Asuna says, bowing slightly.

"Good morning Asuna. I have to head to work today and I won't be home until later. Please, don't go out in the outfit." Asuna's mother says.

"There's nothing wrong with this outfit, it's not like I was planning to go out in it!" Asuna says.

"Relax you two. Asuna, breakfast is waiting for you. I have to head out and meet some people. If you go out today, don't be late for dinner." Asuna's father says.

"I won't be. See you later." Asuna says, bowing to her parents and then entering the dining room.

 **(LINELINELINE)**

"Asuna!" Rika yells.

Rika comes running over.

"Asuna! I thought you forgot to come!" Rika says.

"I wouldn't miss this. I've been looking forward to this for a while now. Shall we get going?" Asuna asks.

"Of course! We wouldn't want to be late!" Rika says.

Asuna pushes the door to the spa open and they enter together.


	5. Day 6: Meeting Shouzou Yuuki

**Day 3-** Yesterday was rough for Kirito, however at the end of his shift he had worked for 12 hours. Agil was surprised to see that Kirito was not as tired as he thought he would be. For the 12 hours Kirito worked, he has made 12,480.00 yen.

 **Day 4-** The day after Kirito worked again for 12 hours. He wasn't as tired this time, much to Agil's surprise. He made a total of 12,480.00 yen that day. Asuna spent the day at home, her father was out playing golf so she stayed in her room. She spent some time with Yui.

 **Day 5-** The following day, Kirito worked 12 hours again. Agil was glad to have some help around the bar. He made a total of 12,480.00 yen. Asuna and Rika spent time together walking through the park. Rika got Asuna's ring size in the least suspicious way possible.

Kirito has a grand total of 44,460.00 yen after 5 days.

 **Day 6**

"Good morning Suguha." Kirito says casually.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Suguha asks.

She knew that Kirito was nervous for today. Kirito was planning on talking to Asuna's father today about his plans to marry Asuna. In order for this to work, Asuna would have to not be home. Kirito thought of various ways to make this possible, but the best idea was actually provided by Klein and Rika.

"I slept fairly well. How about you?" Kirito responds.

"Eh, I can't complain." Suguha responds.

The plan tha Klein so generously developed was to have him, Rika, Keiko, Suguha and Asuna all go on a mini-quest in ALO. It would allow for Asuna to be distracted and focused on something, making Kirito able to talk to her father without her knowing.

"You ready for today?" Kirito asks.

"I'm fine. You're part is going to be harder than mine." Suguha retorts.

"That's true…" Kirito says, looking towards the window.

"Relax, you are going to do fine." Suguha says.

"Same to you. You better get ready, I don't want Asuna to think anything is up." Kirito says.

"Right. Good luck! Oh! Klein wanted me to tell you that later tonight when Asuna is asleep he wants us to get on with Keiko, Rika, Agil and him so we could possibly talk over some plans for the wedding." Suguha says.

Kirito laughs.

"That is exactly something Klein would like. I'll see what Asuna's father says first, then we can plan from there." Kirito says.

"Perfect. She you in a bit, big brother." Suguha says.

Kirito watches as she rushes up to her room in a hurry. He is standing alone now, just a few feet away from the door. After a few minutes of silence, Kirito hears Suguha's door close.

"Get going!" She yells down to him.

"Right! See you in a bit!" Kirito yells back.

 **(LINELINELINELINE)**

"Asuna!" Kyouko yells from down stairs.

"Yes mom?" Asuna responds.

"Come down here!" Her mother answers.

Asuna gets up from her desk quickly and rushes down stairs. When she gets to the bottom, she sees her mother and father standing there waiting for her.

"Yes mom?" Asuna asks.

"I have a lunch meeting today. I will be gone for the most of the day. Your brother will be at a friend's house studying for an upcoming test. Your father will be here all day. He is going to try and relax so don't harass him." Kyouko says.

"Of course mom." Asuna responds.

"Nonsense. Asuna, if you need anything just ask. I will be in my old office cleaning things out. In a half hour or so, I have people coming to help me move some things." Shouzou, Asuna's father, says.

"Sounds good. I am meeting friends in ALO for a bit this afternoon. If you are still moving things when we are done I'll make us a good lunch. If you are done, maybe we could go out for lunch?" Asuna asks.

"We will see as time gets closer." Shouzou says.

"I have to go. Asuna, remember that you have other chores to do as well." Kyouko adds before leaving.

"Don't worry about your chores Asuna. You can get them done after you and your friends have fun in ALO." Shouzou says.

"Thanks dad. See you in a bit." Asuna says.

Asuna runs back upstairs. Before she closes her door, she hears the sound of her mother's car leaving the driveway.

She carefully plugs in her AmuSphere, making sure that everything is set. Asuna lays down on her bed, gently placing the AmuSphere over her eyes.

"Link Start!" She says.

 **(LINELINELINELINE)**

Downstairs, Shouzou was sitting in his old desk chair. He hardly ever sat in this room anymore. He retired from his job at RECT Inc. after Sugou's inhumane experiments, so he had no use for the room anymore.

Shouzou reaches for one of the boxes on the lower shelf. His bookcase to the left of his desk had been full for years. He didn't know what half of the stuff in the boxes was.

Just as he is about to open the box, the doorbell rings.

Shouzou smiles, sets the lid back on the box and proceeds to answer the door.


	6. Day 6: Can We Get Married?

"Welcome, Kazuto. It is nice to see you again. Come on in." Shouzou says, opening the door a bit more so Kirito could see inside.

"Thank you sir. I know you might be busy and I'm sorry to bother you." Kirito says.

"Relax. I have no plans for today. Asuna on the other hand said that she would be on ALO for some time. Wasn't she going to meet you there?" Shouzou asks, a bit confused.

"She wasn't meeting me there. She was meeting other of our friends there." Kirito says.

"Ah. Is there a reason you stopped by then? If it wasn't to see Asuna, it must be something else." Shouzou says.

"Yes. There is something else. If you don't mind, do you have a place where we can talk?" Kirito asks.

 **(LINELINELINE)**

"Hello Leafa. It is nice to see you again." Asuna says, approaching.

"Hello Asuna. Have you seen Klein, Silica or Lizbeth anywhere?" Leafa asks.

"No, I thought they would meet us here though. I also thought I was going to be the last one here." Asuna says.

The door opens and Klein enters.

"Sorry I am late! It was harder to get here then I thought." He says.

"Are you all ready to go? When Silica and Lizbeth get here we should leave." Leafa says.

"Right." Asuna responds.

"Don't worry. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Klein says.

Out of nowhere Yui emerges from behind Asuna.

"I scanned the map area for Silica and Lizbeth but I couldn't find them. Maybe they got stuck somewhere?" Yui says.

"If that's the case, let's go and find them." Asuna says.

"Right!" Leafa and Klein say at the same time.

 **(LINELINELINELINE)**

"Take a seat Kazuto." Shouzou says, offering a chair in his office room to Kirito.

"Thank you sir. This room of yours, this was your office right?" Kirito asks.

"Yes, it was. Ever since I retired, I've been wanting to clean it out. On the fact of this subject, I have people coming soon to help me move and get rid of some of this stuff. Please, make this quick. What did you want to talk to me about?" Shouzou asks.

"I wanted to ask you something. I know this might seem like a rush but…" Kirito starts to say.

He looks down at his hands.

"I understand if you don't approve, but…I was wondering, could Asuna and I get married?" Kirito asks.

"You two have been together for a while now. I can see this coming up. Asuna seems happy with you, at dinner sometimes she won't stop talking about you." Shouzou says.

"I understand that I am not a wealthy man. I understand if you want someone better than me for Asuna." Kirito says.

"Money has no part in this. Ever since I've retired, I've wanted one thing and one thing only- to make Asuna happy." Shouzou says.

He looks towards the door, expecting someone to be there. He then looks back at Kirito.

"Did you plan this?" Shouzou asks.

"Huh? Plan what?" Kirito asks.

"Having Asuna be busy so you could come and talk to me?" Shouzou asks.

"Yes. In fact, my sister and a couple of Asuna and my friends are in on it. I want to keep it a surprise from Asuna thought." Kirito says, looking down.

"Don't worry. I have no reason to tell her. If you are still confused, I give you permission to marry Asuna." Shouzou says.

"Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am." Kirito says.

"As Japanese tradition, I will happily pay for the wedding. The money for the ring however, will have to come from you." Shouzou says.

"Don't worry about the ring. I'm working on getting the money for it." Kirito says.

"Perfect." Shouzou says.

The doorbell rings again.

"If you will excuse me, I think my friends are here to help with my things." Shouzou says.

"Of course sir." Kirito says.

"I will stop by your place tomorrow and we can discuss things more." Shouzou says.

"Thank you!" Kirito says.

Shouzou escorts Kirito to the door.

 **(LINELINELINE)**

Klein, Leafa, Asuna and Yui have made their way into the dungeon that people from the nearby say that Silica and Lizbeth were dragged into.

"Why would anyone take Lizbeth and Silica?" Asuna asks the group.

"I don't know, maybe they did something to anger a guild?" Klein asks.

"Come on, let's see if we can find them." Leafa says.

"Leafa, did Kirito say if he was going to be able to come on today?" Asuna asks.

"Shit! Everyone here knows what this is about except for Asuna and Yui. Yui will detect my lie in an instant!" Leafa thought to herself.

"I'm not sure, Kirito said he had something to do today." Leafa says, looking down.

"Did Daddy tell you what he had to do?" Yui asks.

"We should focus on getting Lizbeth and Silica back. We can worry about Kirito later." Klein says.

"Right. Let's go." Asuna says.


	7. A Few Days Later

Kazuto's phone rings.

"Suguha! Can you get that please?" Kazuto asks.

"Yea! Give me a second." She responds.

It has been three days since Kirito spoke to Asuna's father. Kirito has been working longer and longer shifts, hoping that he could propose to Asuna on their anniversary.

"Kazuto! It's Yuuki Shouzou. He wants to speak with you quickly!" Suguha calls up.

Kirito gets up from his chair and sprints for the door to his bedroom.

"I'm coming! I'm on my way down!" Kazuto says.

Kirito rushes down the stairs and nearly face-plants into Suguha.

"Here." She says, handing her cousin the phone.

"Hello?" Kirito says.

"Good afternoon Kazuto. This is Shouzou, I have called you in order to schedule an appropriate time to discuss more about your wishes to marry Asuna. I have spoken to Asuna's mother on this matter, she also wants to here your ideas and your plans for the wedding and the proposal. What time do you think you could come over for a quick chat?" Yuuki Shouzou asks.

"Good afternoon to you too, Shouzou. Uh, I could come later today if that works for you? I am off from work for the next few days, my boss is sick." Kazuto says.

"The only issue with meeting today is that Asuna would be around the house. If you want to keep this a secret, it would be ideal for her not to know that you were here." Yuuki Shouzou says.

"Right. How about tomorrow then? I remember hearing something about Rika and Keiko taking Asuna out for the day." Kazuto asks.

"Ah yes. They plan to take her out shopping again. Tomorrow would work perfectly. Does noon sound ok?" Yuuki Shouzou asks.

"Yes sir." Kazuto says.

"Alright. Make sure to bring all the important information that you have regarding the ring and wedding ceremony." Yuuki Shouzou says.

"I will. Thank you again. See you tomorrow." Kazuto says.

"Before you go Kazuto…" Yuuki Shouzou says.

"Yes? What is it?" Kazuto asks.

"After the proposal and marriage, did you plan on buying a house for you and Asuna to live in?" Yuuki Shouzou says.

"Yes. I was thinking that I would have bought the house the day before the wedding and both Asuna and I could pick out the furniture together. If you wanted, we could talk more about that tomorrow when we meet." Kazuto says.

"That sounds like a good idea. Talk to you tomorrow. Have a good day." Yuuki Shouzou says.

"Goodbye." Kazuto says.

"Goodbye." Yuuki Shouzou says.

Kazuto hangs the phone back up. He then looks at Suguha, who was standing over the couch listening to everything Kazuto had said.

"Suguha, do you think you could ask Rika and Keiko if they still plan on taking Asuna out tomorrow?" Kazuto asks.

"This is your wedding, cousin. You have to do these things. You should call them now, just in case they changed their plans." Suguha responds.

Suguha goes and puts her bowl in the sink, then turns back around.

"I was going to spend the day out. Have fun planning your wedding!" Suguha says, running for the door.

Kazuto shakes his head as Suguha leaves him alone in the kitchen. He goes back up to his room to grab his cell phone. Once he has it, he notices that he has a message from Asuna.

" _Hey Kirito! I was wondering if you would like to spend the day together sometime soon? I cannot do it tomorrow, Rika was planning to take me to the mall. I heard about Agil, do you think we should go visit him?"_

Kazuto unlocks his phone and types a response to Asuna.

" _Hey Asuna-san, I would really enjoy spending a day with you. Maybe we could talk later in new ALO about a good day that works for the both of us?"_

Kazuto then puts down his phone. He hasn't seen Yui in a very long time. Since he started working, he hardly spend any time on ALO.

Kazuto quickly spends another message.

" _I'll be on ALO for some of the night, starting now. I haven't spent much time with Yui since I got my job. She would like to see me."_

Kazuto places his phone beside him as he puts on the AmuSphere.

"Link Start!" He says.


	8. Visiting Yui

Kirito opens his eyes and sits up out of Asuna and his bed in their cabin.

"I haven't been here for a while. I wonder what has changed." Kirito says to himself.

He gets up and walks out of his and Asuna's room. Looking around the cabin, he notices that he is alone.

"Yui? Are you there Yui?" Kirito asks.

No answer from Yui.

"I wonder where she could be?" Kirito thinks.

He decides to take a look around the cabin, just to make sure everything is still in its proper place. Room by room, Kirito examines the furniture.

"Maybe I could get a house like this for Asuna and I. She would love it, then we could make it just like this cabin here." Kirito thinks to himself, smiling.

As Kirito enters one of the back rooms of the cabin, frequently used by him and Asuna when doing schoolwork, he notices that there are some papers laying on the floor.

"Did Asuna leave these hear?" Kirito thinks to himself.

He walks over towards the papers, and he looks around the room making sure that Asuna isn't hiding on him.

"Asuna? Are you here?" Kirito calls out.

The cabin is dead silent.

"Where is everyone?" Kirito wonders to himself.

Kirito bends down and grabs the papers, without looking at them. He puts them in a neat pile at the end of one of the tables. Before he walks away, he catches a glimpse of a name on the paper.

"Why would she be here? Was she here the other day? After that raid, did they come back here?" Kirito thought to himself.

He walks out of the room and back to the main room. He was still alone, no one else was in the cabin with him.

"I wonder if Yui is mad at me for not being here so often." Kirito wonders to himself.

He sits down on the couch, opens his menu and scrolls through his items. He was looking for a paper and a pencil. If he couldn't speak with Yui, he would leave her a note. The note would tell Yui that he had got a job working for Agil and that why he hasn't been on for a while. He would not put anything in the note about marrying Asuna in the Real World, just in case Asuna stopped by and saw the note.

As Kirito places his pencil to the paper, there is a knock on the cabin door.

"Asuna! Kirito! Anybody home?" Someone says, as the knock on the door.

"Ah! Maybe Sinon has Yui with her!" Kirito thinks to himself as he gets up to answer the door.

Opening the door, Kirito sees Sinon standing in the doorway with Yui on her shoulders.

"Ah! Hey Sinon! Hey Yui! I was worried about you Yui-chan, where have you been?" Kirito asks.

"Asuna wanted me to keep Yui company since you have been gone." Sinon says.

"Oh! She didn't mention it to me." Kirito says.

"Could we come in?" Sinon says.

"Of course." Kirito says, opening the door wider for them to enter.

Sinon and Yui both head towards the main room of the cabin. Yui flies off of Sinon's shoulder and towards Kirito's face.

"Where have you been daddy?" Yui asks.

"I got a job in the Real World working for Agil in his bar. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten on sooner to tell you. I work really long shifts." Kirito says.

"Why long shifts?" Sinon interjects.

"Uh. I make more money that way." Kirito says.

"Why in a rush to make money suddenly?" Sinon asks.

"Daddy your heart rate is rising!" Yui interjects.

"Wha-! Uhm, I have something that you both should know. I thought I told you Sinon?" Kirito says.

"I haven't been around lately you in the Real World recently." Sinon says.

"Oh, right." Kirito says.

"What is it daddy?" Yui asks.

"I know me and Asuna are married in this world. But I was thinking that we could get married in the real world as well." Kirito says.


End file.
